Kelly
Kelly is the mother of the New Kid in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Her real name was unknown in South Park: The Stick of Truth, but was revealed in the sequent South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Appearance Kelly's appearance changes to match the New Kid's, but her clothing remains the same. She has a green shirt and black pants. Prominence South Park: The Stick of Truth *The New Kid in Town - Moves into the house in South Park along with the New Kid and Dad. *It's Late - Talks to the New Kid when he gets home. Finds and grounds him if he doesn't return in time. *Go Back Home - Talks to the New Kid when he gets home. Finds and grounds him if he doesn't return in time. *Defeat the Underpants Gnomes - The New Kid chases the Underpants Gnomes into his parents' bedroom. South Park: The Fractured But Whole The Battle for Kupa Keep Tells Chris that they should be happy that their child has a lot of friends. Homeward Bound Argues with Chris over the fact that The New Kid talked to Mr. Mackey about their gender. Under Covers Chris argues with her over the fact that she confirmed their child's sexuality and race to Mr. Mackey and PC Principal. Nocturnal Submission Is insulted by Chris for seemingly no reason. Grows fed up with his actitude towards her and slaps him, to which he replies by hitting her. The Thin White Line Is seen with Chris high and/or drunk during the adult party at night (If the New Kid and their parents aren't black) or arrested alongside her husband and other people because of their skin color (If the New Kid and their parents are black) To Catch a Coon Is kidnapped by Mitch Conner alongside Chris. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Is held hostage alongside her husband in Dr. Mephesto's laboratory. Either her or Chris have to be killed in order to advance. Farts of Future Past Tells the New Kid about their backstory. On the present day, she has feelings for Chris again and they both decide to make love to each other. Role South Park: The Stick of Truth Kelly insists that the New Kid goes out and makes friends and friends him on Facebook and comments on how "popular" he's going to be with his Mom as a Facebook friend. Outside of this, she has little role in the story outside of saying goodnight to him and in the backstory of the New Kid. She also finds and grounds him along with Dad if the New Kid stays out too long after dark. South Park: The Fractured But Whole Kelly has a much bigger role during this game, she is usually seen in her kitchen drinking wine. On the first day, Kelly is seen arguing with his husband Chris over their child, as she claims that they both should be happy that they are making a lot of friends so quickly. After being heard and seen by his child, Kelly goes to the kitchen and starts crying due to Chris behaviour towards her. As part of "The Amazing Butthole's" backstory, The Coon uses an event that happened to The New Kid when they were six years old, they walked up to their parents having sex. Later on, during the first day, The New Kid tells Mr. Mackey, the school's counselor, about their gender. He then calls the New Kid's mother to confirm it, to which she replies by saying that they already knew about the subject. This enrages Chris, who starts an argument with Kelly regarding what she said and asks her if she told him the truth, to which she anwsers the following: * No, she didn't tell him anything about their son (If the New Kid is a Cisgender male) * Yes, that their child is actually a girl (If the New Kid is a Cisgender female) * Yes, that they already knew about their child's gender problems (If the New Kid is Transgender or Other) Afterwards, Kelly is insulted by Chris and attempts to get a glass of wine to forget about her problems. At the same moment, their child comes in and her and Chris tell them to eat their dinner and go to sleep. Before The New Kid goes to bed, she goes to their rooma and tells them that whatever happens she will always love them, and whishes them good night. During the second day, The New Kid is more specific about their gender to Mr. Mackey and also tells him about their sexuality. Later on, he tells PC Principal about their race and Ethnicity. Kelly confirms both of these facts to each one, which outrages Chris, but she excuses herself by saying the following: * That their son is confused by what they are hiding away from him and thus, makes question about his sexuality and race. (If the New Kid is male.) * That their daughter is confused by the fact that they made everyone believe that she was a boy and then later hid away her race (If the New Kid is female.) * That their child is confused and that is the reason for why he went to ask Mr. Mackey about sexuality and the principal about race. Just as The New Kid comes in, Chris defends himself by saying that confusion was the point, and that if their child came too close to the truth it would be very dangerous. both of them tell them to eat their dinner and go to sleep while they go to their bedroom to argue. During the third day, Chris and Kelly argue over the ways each one tries to run away from their problems, she then goes to the kitchen to drink some wine and cry. Afterwards, Kelly gets drunk and tells the New Kid to eat their dinner, however, Chris comes and questions about her actions regarding the medicine she is putting on their child's food. Kelly, being fed up of Chris insulting her, slaps him, to which he hits her in response. Later on the night, there can be two possible outcomes for what her and Chris are doing. * If the New Kid is not black, Chris and Kelly will be seen high and/or drunk in front of Jimmy's house, hoping that their child does not escape home this time. If The New Kid attacks Kelly, they will both recognize their child and tell them to go back home, as they are not safe outside. * If The New Kid is black, Chris and Kelly will be arrested during the night because of their skin color and then they will be taken to the South Park Police Deparment. Chris explains that they got arrested because Kelly revealed their race to PC Principal, and then asks his child to free both of them. During the fourth day, Chris and Kelly are violently assaulted in their house and then reveal to be held hostages by Mitch Conner, who uses them in order to blackmail The New Kid do they can do chores for him. Mitch then lies to Butthole, as he isn't going to set their parents free. Is later revealed that Mitch Conner took Chris and Kelly to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory, there, Kelly was attacked by Mutant Sixth Graders who broke her legs and almost ripped her left arm apart, incapacitating her as a result while Chris is placed naked on a surgical table while being trapped by a tube brace. After surviving the many horrors of the laboratory (as Mitch Conner had deactivated the security measures), The New Kid comes across their parents. Chris informs the New Kid that they are trying to extract an organic DNA sample from one of them. Kelly informs her child that the scientists were just about to cut Chris' head off and that the only way to proceed is to finish the job, Chris hears this and insults her. After hearing what his wife says, Chris insults Kelly for not being able to keep quiet about their child powers and tells them to use their mother's arm as an organic DNA sample. The New Kid then has to kill one of them while they both beg them to spare their lifes. After The Freedom Pals go back in time to stop the rise of Mitch Conner, The New Kid encounters their past self in the toilet, just like in the first day. The actions of Kelly are just like they were on the first day. The New Kid, The Coon and Mitch Conner go back in time so the New Kid can stop themselves from ever seeing their parents engaging in sexual activities, they accomplish their goals and Chris and Kelly tell their child about their backstory: Chris made a Facebook account and he already obtained a lot of followers upon joining, whereas Kelly uploaded her first Instagram picture and got five thousand followers. Their powers didn't go unoticed, and goverment agents kidnapped both of them and made experiments with them in order to find out their power source. They both met in the goverment's laboratory and fell in love with each other, giving birth to the New Kid, who obtained a million followers upon being born. After that, the three of them escaped to prevent the New Kid from being used as a rat lab and moved from town to town in hopes of living a normal life, to accomplish this, Chris and Kelly started to put special medicine on The New Kid's dinner in hopes that it would control their powers, but the only thing it did was giving him powerful and smelly farts. After telling the truth to their child, Chris and Kelly start to feel better and they decide to lay off the marijuana and wine respectivley. Back to present day, Chris and Kelly love each other again and are glad that the three of them decided to choose South Park as a place to live, in fact, they are both so in love with each other that they decide to leave their child alone and go to their bedroom to have sex, much to the New Kid's shock, to which Professor Chaos tells him that "no matter how much they try to change things, their father will have always fucked their mother." Gallery Mom Dad new kids room.jpg|Mom and Dad in the New Kid's bedroom. Mom good night.jpg|Mom saying goodnight to the New Kid. Dad mom grounding.jpg|Mom and Dad grounding the New Kid for staying out too long. Mom Dad bedroom.jpg|Mom and Dad in their bedroom. Trivia *At the second night, she really wanted to reveal the truth about the New Kid's "gift" to him, but the New Kid's dad told her if she revealed it, they would be in trouble. *There is optional dialogue in South Park: The Fractured But Whole spoken by her and Chris that implies she shares similar fart powers to the New Kid. This is, however, never fully elaborated. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Friendable Characters Category:Game only characters Category:Parents Category:Female characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Quest characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey